A Bug's Life: The return of the dragonflies
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: This is a sequel to A Bug's Life: Mate To Parent,and Dimitri wants revenge.I can't tell if it's rated K plus or T. Being reedited.
1. Chapter 1:Thinking about paybacks

_FemaleJester1212 here this is another bug's life story,enjoy!_

* * *

Bouncer,Lilly,Sheldon,Rose,Harper,Justin,Sally,Daniel,Caster,and Amanda were playing with the other grasshopper and ant kids inside the safety of the anthill while their parents were out, preparing for another winter to come and it was almost the end of another summer.

"When is our parents going to be home?" Caster complained as he scratched the bits of his skin off, "I hate it when I'm not with our parents."

"Caster,calm down." Amanda said to her brother, "our parents are going to be back soon."

"Yeah,that's what they all say." Caster said dully.

"Really,they are!" Lilly insisted.

"Whatever." Caster sighed as he sat down and was still scratching his skin off, "I wish I didn't have a shedding problem."

"Caster,will you stop scratching around us?" Bouncer groaned, "You shedding is gross enough as it is."

"Aww,come on!I can't help it if my skin is peeling off." Caster said annoyed.

"Guys,knock it off!" Sally commanded to Caster and Bouncer.

"But he started it!" Caster and Bouncer said at the same time,pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it,it gives me a headache when I see bugs argue." Sally retorted.

"Who put you in charge?" Bouncer asked Sally annoyed.

"I'm a princess,and being a princess is what being charge is all about." Sally smirked at the grasshopper nymph.

"Well,if you're my sister and princess and I'm your brother then that makes me a prince and so if you're in charge then I'm in charge too." Daniel pointed out to Sally.

"That's right, you are in charge too!" Sally said.

"Royalty gets all the fun." Justin muttered enviously to himself,crossing his arms.

"I heard that!" Sally said to Justin. "And no,sometimes royalty isn't fun and games, we have responsibilities as well."

"Right." Justin rolled his eyes.

* * *

The ants and grasshoppers went looking for food and finding something to warm everyone up during the winter.

"I hope our kids are doing okay." Atta said to Flik as they searched for food.

"I hope so too." Flik said.

"Hopper,I don't want anything bad happen to our kids or us." Shelby said to her mate, "because I vowed to myself that I won't let our kids become orphans."

"I don't want anything to happen to them either." Hopper replied, "and I'm not sure that leaving them alone is a good idea."

"Can we just look for something for five more minutes and if we don't find anything then we'll go back?" Shelby questioned.

"Sure we can." Hopper said.

"Guys,I don't want the kids to run off on their own." Carson spoke up,worried.

"I knew we should have took the kids with us." Lisa sighed.

"Hey,don't worry I put Sally and Daniel in charge of everything and they're keeping an eye out for their friends." Atta said

"Atta,even though you put Sally and Daniel in charge and if you say 'don't worry' then I still worry about my nieces and nephews and especially their friends and even Amanda and Caster." Ellen said.

"Besides,we shouldn't be careless about our kids." Molt said.

The grasshoppers and ants looked around for fifteen more minutes and when they couldn't find what they need for the winter, they walked back to Ant Island to be with their kids.

* * *

Meanwhile. . .

Dimitri was glad that he escaped from the bat in time and he wasn't eaten,also he was mad that the grasshoppers and ants beat him and he thought about finding Hopper and kill him for revenge.

Dimitri's gang didn't seem too happy about losing the battle either,so they want revenge too and get even.

"Okay,guys." Dimitri said, "I didn't like it when we lost either,so we're going to find the leader of the grasshoppers and kill him."

"Um,excuse me bro,but are you sure this is a good idea?" Travis asked uncertain.

"Positive." Dimitri replied.

"I can't wait to defeat the grasshoppers and ants for payback." Another dragonfly smiled evilly.

"Neither can I,revenge is sweet!" Another dragonfly said.

"QUIET!" Dimitri barked, "All of you don't know what the plan is."

"Then what is the plan?" Travis questioned.

"I'll tell you. . ." Dimitri smirked evilly, "when we get to Ant Island."

* * *

_Sorry if this was short,review._


	2. Chapter 2:Follow the trail

_Okay,here is my second chapter,enjoy!_

* * *

The adult grasshoppers and ants walked back to Ant Island and into the anthill and they saw their kids hiding in the chambers and thought that they could be silly to their chuckled when he saw Bouncer peeking out from behind the column.

"I wonder where our kids are." Hopper said in a fake wondering voice, "I hope they didn't disappear."

"Me too,because if they don't turn up then we're going to find them and tickle them." Shelby said playing along.

All of the kid grasshoppers and ants peeked from behind the columns that they were hiding behind then they ran up to each of their parents and they all hugged them.

"So how was everything while you two were in charge?" Atta asked her son and daughter.

"Yes." Sally and Daniel said at the same time.

"Well,I hope you had fun with your friends." Flik said.

"We did." Sally said.

"So how was your search for food?" Daniel questioned, "since the crops are dry."

"We didn't find anything." Atta said sadly.

"Oh." Sally and Daniel said at the same time.

Then all of a sudden,they all heard buzzing,so everyone stopped and listened to what was going on frowned as he heard the buzzing outside so he said to everyone, "Guys,I'm going to check and see what's going on outside." Bouncer walked up to his father, "Dad,can I come with you?" Bouncer questioned with pleading eyes.

"No Bouncer,it might be dangerous." Hopper answered.

Then Bouncer sighed sadly as he watched his father walk out of the anthill.

"Sweetie,your father is might be dangerous." Shelby said as she stroked her son's head.

Bouncer nodded sadly, "I know."

"What if something bad happens?" Lilly asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know,Lilly." Shelby shooked her head.

* * *

When Hopper walked outside he gasped as he saw dragonflies fluttering in the air and the one he recognized was Dimitri.

"Dimitri." Hopper snarled.

"Hopper." Dimitri snarled back, "Thought you got rid of me,but guess what? You thought wrong."

Hopper glared daggers at his nemesis, "What do you want this time?" Hopper asked in a dangerous voice.

"I want revenge." Dimitri answered.

"Revenge,huh?" Hopper said with a bored expression, "Is that the best you can do?"

Dimitri growled,he never thought he could be outsmarted by a grasshopper that knows how to defend himself. "You know,I overheard that you're afraid of birds." Dimitri smirked.

"I may be afraid of birds,but at least I'm not afraid of big flying mammals,like bats,for instance." Hopper said.

"Listen you stupid locust!I'm going to rule this island and there is nothing you can do about it." Dimitri said with a hint of bragging.

"Watch me." Hopper said.

Then the adult ants and grasshoppers came out from the anthill and standing behind Hopper so that they can outnumber the dragonflies,Dimitri growled as he lowered to the ground and he said, "Dragonflies,grab them!" Dimitri shouted.

Then the dragonflies pursued the grasshoppers and ants around the island and they attacked until the dragonflies held all of them still and when they caught the leader of the grasshoppers,Dimitri walked up to Hopper and said, "Now don't even think about attacking me,because once we get to the pond you and the grasshoppers and ants are soon going to be wasting your miserable lives there."

Hopper glared at the leader of the dragonflies,but didn't say anything.

To the dragonflies,Dimitri said, "Dragonflies,move out!"

The kid ants and grasshoppers peeked out from the anthill as they watched the dragonflies taking their parents away.

"MOM,DAD!" Cried one of the grasshopper kids.

Sally,Dot,Daniel,Caster, Bouncer,Caster,and Amanda watched sadly and thought that they should lead the kids because Dot's sister was the queen and Sally and Daniel were the prince and princess,Bouncer and Lilly were the leader's kids and Caster and Amanda were the leader's brother's kids.

"All right guys,listen up!" Lilly said as she was the first one to step out of the anthill, "those dragonfly creeps took our parents away!Are we going to let something bad happen?"

"No!" The kids said at once.

"Are we going to back down?" Lilly asked encouragely.

"No!" The kids answered bravely,agreeing.

"Okay!Any questions?" Lilly said.

A grasshopper named Charlie raised his hand.

"Yes Chuck?" Lilly pointed at him.

"You know,for the leaders' daughter,you sure are pretty,smart,and full of action." Charlie said.

Lilly blushed, "Thanks,but that was not a question,does anyone have anymore on topic questions?"

Nobody else raised their hand,but Bouncer walked up to Lilly's side and said, "Alright now lets rescue our parents and beat up those loser dragonflies!" Bouncer said.

"Yeah! Now follow!" Dot said.

The kids followed the leaders with Bouncer,Lilly,Dot,Caster,and Amanda at the front and they followed the dragonflies' trail.

* * *

_Review._


	3. Chapter 3:Another dragonfly slavery

_Okay here is chapter 3, enjoy!_

* * *

The ants and grasshoppers were being picked around and were in a group with the dragonflies behind them and kept on telling them to go fast and move ants and grasshoppers felt hatred inside of them and felt like they want to tell off Dimitri,but they didn't have the courage to do it and were scared of him and they didn't want him to beat them up if they tell him off.

Shelby was walking along,being watched by dragonflies in case she doesn't escape,she sighed before glancing at Hopper who was angry,baffled,and depressed at the same time,and Shelby couldn't blame her mate,for she felt the same emotions that Hopper was feeling.

Hopper turned to look at Shelby as he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the day that they met and how beautiful she smiled at Hopper back as she remembered the day that they met, and how they didn't get along at first,but things were okay when they soon realized that they were in love.

"We had great times Shelby." Hopper finally said.

"Yeah,we did." Shelby nodded, "well,when we first met,we didn't get along at first and that's when I didn't feel so alone,crazy times,huh?"

"Yep,crazy times." Hopper agreed,chuckling.

Shelby's excitement faded and she sighed again as she realized that now that where she,Hopper,her siblings,and friends are,things are dull and she missed those great days, and Hopper did too, and so did the others when they know that they can't turn back time.

"Hopper,if we don't make it I just want to say--" Shelby said as her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry for being so stubborn when we first met and I love you."

"It's okay and I love you too." Hopper smiled sadly as his eyes gleamed with tears as well.

Then Hopper held Shelby's upper and lower hands with his upper and lower hands so it's to let her know that she's not alone.

* * *

Molt and Ellen were walking alongside with Hopper,Shelby,Flik,Atta,Carson,and Lisa.

"I hope the kids are okay." Ellen said,worried. "I don't want anything bad happening to them.

"Neither do I." Molt said, "I hope the dragonflies won't kill us because I don't want the kids to be orphans."

"Yeah,and I was an orphan and I don't want to make a mistake and die." Ellen said.

"And the dragonflies won't probably kill us if we do what they say." Molt guessed.

"How do you know?" Ellen questioned.

"I'm only guessing." Molt said.

"Guess all you want,Molt." Hopper said as he overheard the conversation, "The dragonflies are going to order us around whether we obey them or not,but there could be a chance that they could kill us."

"Can we just hope and pray that nothing else is going to be worse?" Lisa said.

"I guess we could." Hopper shrugged.

"Guys,I don't really know if we're going to suffer or not,but these dragonflies still give me the creeps." Flik said.

"The dragonflies give me the creeps too." Atta spoke up, "the dragonflies give everyone the creeps.

"We should think of something to get away from the dragonflies,but we're going to have to wait because we're already being enslaved." Carson said, "not only that,but I can't think of a plan."

"Lets hope something comes to mind." Hopper said.

* * *

When the dragonflies,ants,and grasshoppers were at the pond,the dragonflies released them and the ants and grasshoppers waited for instructions from Dimitri.

"Okay! All of you ants and grasshoppers are going to be serving me and the other dragonflies,so all of you are going to get the stuff out of the pond that we don't want--!"

"What stuff?" Molt interrupted.

"Silence!" Dimitri snarled, "And you all are going to obey me,and if you ants and grasshoppers don't obey me,then you are going to be punished."

The ants and grasshoppers all flinched and shivered,they didn't want to think about it.

"Now get to work!" Dimitri said aloud as he walked away to chill out.

"This is hard." Flik said to Atta as he searched in the pond for some bad stuff that the dragonflies don't want, "why does it have to be us?"

"Not only it's hard,but it's disgusting." Atta said with a disgusted expression as she pulled out a dead fish that was a skeleton and tossed it to the side.

"What is he trying to do,torture us to death?" Flik said angrily and annoyed.

"It looks like it." Atta said.

"What else can go wrong?" Molt said as he carried some grain that he found and set it down in the ground where the dragonflies eat their food.

"I think things are wrong enough as it is." Ellen said.

* * *

The kid grasshoppers and ants lost the trail of where the dragonflies were going,so they gave up and took a break.

"I can't take it anymore!" Rose started to cry, "I'm tired,hungry,thirsty,and I want mom and dad!"

"Me too." Caster said as he was on the verge of crying.

Bouncer,Lilly,Sally,Daniel,and Dot couldn't take this anymore,Bouncer and Lilly missed their mom and dad too and so did Sally and Daniel and Dot missed her big sister, she thought of something as they watched the other kids their own age were crying and complaining that they miss their parents and that they were tired.

"Guys,shh." Lilly consoled the other kids.

The other kids didn't listen,they just kept on crying.

"It's no use." Lilly said sadly to her friends and brother.

"Hmm." Bouncer said then to the other kids he said, "You can all cry all you want,but if you want to fight the dragonflies.I SUGGEST YOU ALL QUIT CRYING AND PAY ATTENTION."

Pretty soon,the kid grasshoppers and ants quit crying and looked at the Bouncer.

"Thank you." Bouncer said, "now,we are not going to let those dragonflies think we're weak and we're not going to let our parents down,so trust me and follow my lead."

The other little ants and grasshoppers weren't sure about this,but once they thought about their parents,they all nodded.

"All right,now lets rest for the day,and tomorrow,we're still continuing onward." Bouncer said.

The grasshopper nymphs and baby ants did what Bouncer said,so they hung out,played,and eat some food of what they could find,and at night,they rest and prepared for their journey for the next day.

* * *

_Review._


	4. Chapter 4:Work,work,work

_Chapter 4 here,enjoy!_

* * *

The ants and grasshoppers were taking some bad stuff out of the pond the next day and they all feel sad and missed their they were working,they smelled something vile in the air.

"Gross." Flik said as though he was about to be sick, "what's that smell?"

"Smells like something died." Molt commented.

"Whatever it is,I don't feel like hanging around here." Hopper said as his eyes were about to water.

"Uh,guys I think it's coming from over there." Atta pointed at the dragonflies with insects with shield-like bodies.

Dimitri stopped everyone from what they're doing and said, "Now,if you ants and grasshoppers ever disobey me or don't do what I say the new punishment is that you all are going to be affected by stink bugs,and believe me,the odor will affect you for a week."

Every ant and grasshopper felt sick to their stomach thinking about it,they decided to try to obey so they won't get affected by the scent of the stink. Everyone went back to work while ignoring the disgusting scent in the air.

"I don't care what Dimitri says." Carson said, "I'm getting outta here."

Then Carson left the area and Shelby said, "no Carson,don't!"

But it was too late,when Dimitri saw Carson not doing the job he snapped his fingers at the stink bug and the stink bug saw Carson leaving the area so it got close to Carson and released the fluid on him.

"Oh,gross!" Carson said.

"I warned ya." Dimitri said, "Now get back to work!"

Carson glared at Dimitri as he walked away from him to do what he says and he continued getting the bad stuff out of the soon as Carson was at the pond,Shelby and Ellen slowly backed away from their stinky brother.

"Ugh,you reek!" Ellen said,starting to feel sick.

"I told you not to walk away from this area." Shelby said dully, "and what do you do? You don't listen to me."

"Shut up,Strayby." Carson growled as he continued to work.

"No,the pond already has dead fish--crabby." Shelby growled back.

"Good one,Shelby." Ellen said,laughing at her sisters' joke.

"Thanks." Shelby smiled.

"You tell 'im Shelby." Hopper said.

"Yeah." Flik said.

"Stay out of this." Carson said to Hopper,Ellen,and Flik.

* * *

The kid ants and grasshoppers were walking along the path,still looking for the dragonflies' hideout and they keep on walking for a few minutes when Dot said, "Food!" The kid ants and grasshoppers looked up at the tree and they saw apples and tasty leaves.

"Lets eat." Caster said as they all walked up the tree and ate some of the food that was on there.

And luckily,there was a lake that the kid ants and grasshoppers can drink out of.

"Water!" Lilly said happily as she pointed at the lake.

Then they all walked up to the lake and grabbed a handful of water and had some fun time until they all decided it was time to go.

When they continued walking and when they ended up at the forest,Bouncer and Lilly were trying to decide on which way to go and which way was right.

"I think it's that way." Bouncer said,pointing at the left side of the forest.

"No,it's this way." Lilly argued as she pointed to the right side of the forest.

"How do you know?" Bouncer questioned his sister.

Lilly shrugged. "How do you think it's the other way smart one?"

"Because I know everything." Bouncer smirked,sticking his tongue out at her sister.

"No you don't" Lilly said.

"Stop it!" Dot said.

Lilly and Bouncer got silent.

"I think I know which way to go." Dot said, "and Lilly is right because the sun is on the left side,which means that we'll be back at Ant Island."

"I told you." Lilly said as she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Oh please," Bouncer scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "don't rub it in."

"Looks like Lilly got you good." Caster smirked as he took a piece of his loose skin off of himself and threw it at Bouncer.

"You're gross." Bouncer commented as he pushed the skin off of him.

"I know." Caster said,being a smart aleck.

Then the kid ants and grasshoppers walked to the right side of the forest and Sheldon,Justin,Harper,and Rose dodging every branch in the forest and Amanda trying not to be scared and Daniel and Sally leading along with Dot,Lilly,and Bouncer.

Bouncer grumbled to himself about Lilly and how she is bossy and Lilly said, "I can hear you Bouncer,and no,I'm not bossy,you just get on my nerves."

"Hawk ears!" Bouncer insulted his sister.

Lilly looked back,rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Just ignore him." Dot said to Lilly, "he's not worth it."

"I know." Lilly said, "but he is so annoying."

"I agree with you,but like I said,just ignore him." Dot said.

"Are you two talking about me?" Bouncer asked angrily.

"No." Dot and Lilly said at the same time. "Yes." Caster said.

"Caster!" Lilly scolded.

"I'm not talking to you anymore Lillian." Bouncer said,walking ahead of his sister.

"Fine,I'm not talking to you either!" Lilly said back.

"Please stop fighting." Sally said with an annoyed tone, "You're making me depressed."

"Well,excuse me if my brother is mean." Lilly said.

"Shut up." Bouncer said in a dangerous tone.

"Make me." Lilly said.

Bouncer turned around,glared daggers at his sister then he faced foward while walking.

"I don't know about you guys,but I have a bad feeling about being in the forest." Amanda said as she dodged sharp thorns.

"Why?" Caster questioned.

"Because this place is full of bad bugs and mommy and daddy told us not to talk to strangers." Amanda said.

"What are you worried about,Mandy?" Justin asked, "We are a group and if we all stick together then nothing is going to happen to us."

"Oh,I am right to worry about this." Amanda said, "even though if we're all together then a bad bug could still kidnap one of us."

"I guess you're right about that." Justin shrugged.

"I hope we get out of this forest soon." Sheldon said, "this place is giving me the creeps."

"I don't blame you,bro." Harper said, "but we'll probably find the way out soon."

Rose still felt a little scared and she said to Lilly, "next time,remind me not to come along."

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because I don't like forests that much." Rose answered.

"Neither do I,but do you want to let our parents down?" Lilly questioned in a sort of challenged way.

"No." Rose said.

"There you go,then." Lilly replied.

When the kid ants and grasshoppers got out of the forest,and to the beautiful pond with long grasses and other plants that surrounded there.

"It's beautiful." Lilly commented.

Then Dot saw the dragonflies torturing the adult ants and grasshoppers, "Guys hide!" Then the kid ants and grasshoppers hid behind the grasses and overheard one the dragonflies' conversation and Bouncer and Lilly were the ones that were mostly listening carefully.

"Okay,so we have everything going great." A dragonfly said, "we got the ants and grasshoppers working and now everything is perfect!"

"I know,Craig." A female dragonfly said, "and we're going to keep the ants and grasshoppers working for life."

"Sandra." Craig said, "do you know what I think?"

"What?" Sandra questioned.

"I'm thinking that the grasshoppers and ants have children." Craig replied.

"How do you know?" Sandra asked.

"Well,it's obvious,isn't it?" Craig shrugged, "every year bugs find love and then have kids."

"You're right." Sandra said, "but I think that the grasshopper nymphs and baby ants are back at Ant Island."

"We could use them as helpers for their parents." Craig chuckled evilly.

Dot gasped as soon as she heard that,not only the adult ants and grasshoppers are slaves,but the grasshopper nymphs and ants are going to have to work too.

"That's horrible." Sally whispered silently.

Daniel nodded.

"Then what are we going to do about the leader of the grasshoppers?" Sandra wondered.

"Hopper?Well Dimitri told us that once we have made the ants and other grasshoppers more miserable then we're going to kill him." Craig replied.

When Bouncer and Lilly heard that,they were scared and were about to cry when they heard that.

"Now,lets get back to torturing the ants and grasshoppers." Craig said.

"Yeah." Sandra said.

Then the two dragonflies flew off to where Dimitri was and helped him torture the ants and grasshoppers some more.

"Those monsters!" Caster said.

"They're going to kill uncle Hopper." Amanda said on the verge of crying.

"I don't want dad to die." Bouncer and Lilly said at the same time.

"Don't worry guys,we're not going to let that happen." Said Dot.

"How?" The kid ants and grasshoppers said at once.

"Follow my lead." Dot said as she walked with the other kids behind her.

* * *

_It took me an hour to write this chapter,review._


	5. Chapter 5:Putting the kids to work

_Chapter 5 present and accounted for!_

_

* * *

_

Dot was still sneaking past the dragonflies with the other kid ants and grasshoppers behind her without being was hard to keep quiet because one of them either tripped on something or they argue with each other on what they're right about and Dot,Lilly,Bouncer,Sally,or Daniel would tell them in a whispering voice to keep quiet.

"This seems hard." Caster whispered to Dot.

"It is hard." Dot whispered back, "but I know what I'm doing here."

"What's the plan?" Caster whispered.

"I don't know yet." Dot answered,still whispering.

"I don't want the dragonflies to see us." Lilly whispered.

"Why?" Caster asked.

"Remember what the dragonfly said?" Lilly whispered.

"No." Caster said.

Lilly sighed in an annoyed way and said, "The dragonfly said that once Dimitri and the others find us here then they're going to make us slaves."

"Oh." Caster nodded.

"Duh." Bouncer whispered.

Dot and the other kids still kept walking,but they stopped and hid behind a tree when they heard Dimitri's conversation with the two dragonflies that they overheard talking to each other earlier.

"So when are we going to kill the leader of the grasshoppers?" Sandra asked Dimitri.

"Later." Dimitri answered.

"Why can't we do it now?" Craig frowned.

"Because he still needs to help the other ants and grasshoppers with the work." Dimitri said.

"Can we kill him now to make it more challenging?" Sandra questioned.

"No." Dimitri said.

"Rats!. . . so how are we going to kill him?" Sandra said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dimitri said.

Bouncer and Lilly gasped quietly to themselves,even finding out is worse than saying that their dad is going to be killed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bouncer whispered to Lilly.

"Me too." Lilly replied.

"Those stupid locusts and tiny ants are going to suffer greatly." Sandra smiled evilly.

"We're going to make them suffer forever." Dimitri said, "Hopper had stood up to me a year ago and so did that loser,Flik.I am now going to pay them back."

"Flik is a stupid name." Sandra scoffed.

At this,Sally and Daniel got mad so they were about to lunge at Dimitri when Dot caught them in the nick of time. "No,do you want to get caught?If they insult someone of your family,then don't let it get to you." Dot said.

Sally and Daniel were still mad that the female dragonfly insulted their dad's name,but that didn't bother them anymore.

"Don't forget,Hopper is a crazy name for a grasshopper." Craig said.

Lilly and Bouncer were offended by Craig calling their father's name crazy,but they just kept calm and tell themselves that the dragonflies are stupid.

"Yes,those are ridiculous names for them." Dimitri nodded,agreeing, "but don't forget,they're losers."

"Wait,I haven't asked you this,but what are we going to do about Hopper's mate,what's her name again;Shelly?Sharon?Stephanie?Shelby?" Craig said.

"I think it's Shelby." Dimitri said, "and we might kill her,or we let her mourn over her mate when he dies and then kill her,or we don't kill her and make her mourn over her mate."

"Which is it?" Sandra said annoyed by the choices.

"We don't kill her and make her mourn over her mate." Dimitri said.

Bouncer and Lilly disapproved at that and so did the other couldn't bear to listen to the conversational planning from the dragonflies,so they walked off to find the adult ants and grasshoppers.

* * *

Flik,Atta,Hopper,Shelby,and the others were still getting the bad stuff out of the pond in a depressed way,still missing their continued to work as tears seem to escape from her eyes and she wiped them away before the dragonflies could see it,so she won't let them know that they're happy that they made her cry.

Hopper noticed the tears that escaped Shelby's eyes and he felt like he should stop what he was doing so he could comfort her and tell her everything is alright,but the dragonflies will think that Hopper isn't doing his looked at Shelby for a moment and he stopped what he was doing,and he put his arm around her,and stroked one of her arms.

"I can't take it anymore, Hopper." Shelby choked, "I miss the kids and I'm tired of working.I'm losing my health."

"Shh,it's going to be okay.I miss the kids too and I feel weaker and unhealthy as well." Hopper consoled.

"How can you be sure that everything is okay,Hopper?" Shelby questioned.

"I don't know." Hopper admitted.

Shelby heard Dimitri's prescence.

"I think you should get back to work." Shelby said to Hopper, "I can't imagine what would happen if Dimitri finds out you're not doing your work."

Hopper nodded and he got back to picking the bad stuff out of the pond.

Dimitri came along with an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want this time?" Hopper growled.

"I'm just checking on what you guys are doing." Dimitri answered.

"We're doing what you told us to do." Flik pointed out.

"I know." Dimitri said, "I see you guys are happy working like this."

"Is this a happy face?" Hopper asked dangerously pointing at his face with an angry expression.

"No, what kind of question is that?" Dimitri scoffed.

"It's a face expression question." Hopper answered,rolling his eyes. "Why do you care about what we did in our life before you came to enslave us?"

"Because you and the other grasshoppers and ants did nothing." Dimitri said.

"I beg to differ." Molt spoke up.

Dimitri glanced at Hopper's brother with a glare, "What is it?" Dimitri questioned,annoyed that Molt interrupted.

"When my brother,Hopper used to be evil we enslaved the ants and that is called doing something,where we are now,why do you make us slaves?" Molt replied.

"Because it's my life,I do whatever I want." Dimitri said,rudely.

"That is a lame excuse." Shelby retorted.

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Dimitri said coldly.

"Everybody has their own opinions." Shelby said.

Dimitri glared at Shelby and Shelby glared at him back and Dimitri said, "just keep the comments to yourself."

Shelby continued to glare at him.

"Hey,my sister has a point." Carson said, "sure she can be uptight,dramatic---" Shelby looked at her brother angrily, "You're not helping here." Shelby said to her brother. "As I was saying," Carson said,ignoring Shelby, "she is smarter than me and so what? She has opinions,big deal."

Dimitri scowled at Shelby's brother.

"And so,guess what?Shelby is right,that is a lame excuse." Carson finished.

Dimitri paused and stayed quiet for a minute until finally,he said in a cold tone, "just get back to work." Then he walked away.

Hopper couldn't help but grin as he thought about how he and the others stood up to Dimitri,it felt good being brave.

"Dad?" A boy behind Hopper said.

Hopper turned around and when he did,he saw his son and daughter standing behind seemed to notice too.

"Bouncer,Lilly. I missed you so much." Shelby said happily as she and Hopper bent down to hug them.

"It's so nice to see you again." Bouncer said.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

Soon the other adult ants and grasshoppers noticed their kids,so they stopped what they were doing and hugged their kids.

Flik and Atta hugged Sally and Daniel when they finally realized something."Kids,it's too dangerous to hang around here." Atta said.

"But,we missed you." Daniel said.

"I missed you too." Atta said, "but you all got to get out of here,the dragonflies might find you here."

"I don't want to leave you." Sally said.

"I know you don't,but it's not safe." Flik said.

"Guys,we have to tell you something." Bouncer said as he suddenly remembered what the two dragonflies said.

"What?" Hopper asked.

"Dad,we overheard the dragonflies talking about you." Lilly explained, "and we heard them telling each other that as soon as they make you guys miserable,they're going to kill you."

Hopper was shocked.

Lilly glanced at Shelby, "And Mom,they said that they're going to make you cry over dad when he's killed."

"Those idiotic dragonflies." Shelby muttered under her breath.

One of the dragonflies of Dimitri's gang saw the grasshopper nymphs and little ants.

"DIMITRI,COME OVER HERE, THE KIDS ARE HERE!" Travis called his brother.

The adult ants and grasshoppers panicked when Travis called his brother to come over here,so they worried about what Dimitri is going to do to them.

Dimitri came over ten minutes later and he smiled evilly at the kids an he commanded his gang to grab the dragonflies did what their leader told them to do.

"Hey,let us go!" Dot commanded as her feet dangled.

"How 'bout you be quiet." Dimitri said.

"So YOU'RE the dragonfly that we heard about!" Bouncer said angrily.

"I never thought you would have guessed." Dimitri replied.

Bouncer glared at Dimitri with hate filled eyes.

"You let us go or I'll-I'll." Caster stammered.

"Before you'll what?" Dimitri said.

"Before I'll take a piece of my skin off and throw it at you!" Caster said.

"Good going Caster,real smooth." Amanda said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I panicked." Caster said.

"Ooh I'm so scared." Dimitri said mockingly.

"Please let us go." Harper said pleadingly.

Dimitri looked at the tiny gray grasshopper for a minute before he said slowly, "No."

"Please." Harper said,looking at him with big eyes.

"Forget it," Dimitri said, "Dragonflies,put these little kids to work!"

The dragonflies let go of the grasshopper nymphs and baby ants and they made the grasshopper nymphs get the bad stuff out of the water while they let the baby ants gather the food,but they got the adult ants to stop getting the bad stuff out of the pond and let them work with the kid ants.

Then everyone went back to work,it was good that they had extra help,but they were all tired and weak from all the work that they did,it was a horrible day for them.

* * *

_Review._


	6. Chapter 6:Emo things

_Chapter 6 here._

* * *

As the kids worked sadly they thought about the monterous dragonflies that were working them to ants and grasshoppers worked separately,the grasshoppers get the bad stuff out of the pond and the ants collect food.

"This is gross." Lilly said as she pulled a small,dead skeleton fish out of the pond.

"Dimitri is so mean!" Bouncer said angrily as he reached inside the pond and pulled a sock out of there. "Oh,gross!"

Then Bouncer threw the sock at Lilly.

"Ew!" Lilly said as she threw the sock to the side, "Bouncer keep it on your side."

"Why would I do that?Getting here was your idea." Bouncer retorted.

"Well coming here is better than being alone with no parents to look after us." Lilly retorted back.

"What's your problem?" Bouncer asked.

"You and the dragonflies are my problem." Lilly replied.

"Oh come on! How am I your problem?" Bouncer questioned.

"You are annoying and you like to argue." Lilly said.

"Okay,number one:I am not number 2:I don't argue." Bouncer said.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah,tell that to a person who has the same issues as you." Lilly said.

"Why you--" Bouncer said angrily.

Lilly looked at him,puzzled and not knowing what he's going to do lunged at Lilly and tackled her to the ground.

"You can't hit girls." Lilly said as she pushed him off of her.

Bouncer pushed Lilly back and she hit him in the pushed Lilly in the pond.

"Hey Lilly-pad I see that you're in the pond." Bouncer called out to her as he laughed at his sister.

Lilly got out of the pond and she shoved Bouncer harder to the ground and they continued to kept on fighting until someone pulled them off of each other.

"What is going on here?" Shelby said in an angry,stern voice.

"You two have some explaining to do." Hopper said sternly.

"He pushed me in the water!" Lilly said as she pointed at Bouncer. "And he called me Lilly-pad and he laughed at me."

"And she said that I was her problem." Bouncer said,pointing at Lilly.

"Yeah and then you hit me." Lilly retorted.

Then the two of them argued about what they did and did not do,Hopper and Shelby grew tired of the fighting.

"Both of you,stop it right now!" Hopper said angrily through clenched teeth.

Bouncer and Lilly stopped arguing and looked at their parents.

"I understand that you two are upset because you're enslaved too." Hopper said, "and now you two are fighting!I have had enough of this!"

"Now both of you are going to learn how to work together while we're slaves whether you two like it or not!" Shelby intervened.

Bouncer and Lilly looked at each other angrily and then they turned to look at their parents again.

"Both of you are going to get along while we're here and I swear, if you two fight again and they allow us to go back to Ant Island you two are grounded for a you two understand me?" Hopper said angrily.

Bouncer and Lilly,scared by their father's yelling,nodded.

"I'm sorry." Bouncer and Lilly said to each other in a sort of dull tone.

Shelby let out a dramatic sigh as she and Hopper went back to getting the bad stuff out of the pond.

Bouncer and Lilly backed far away from each other as they continued to work.

* * *

The ants are gathering the food and putting the food by the tree trunk.

"Why does it have to be us?" Daniel complained as he picked out the smallest food he could find.

"I don't know,but I'm tired of this.I wish Dimitri could let us go home." Sally said as she helped her brother, "and besides,we're too young to work."

"Yeah and why can't the dragonflies search and do the work on their own?Dimitri has about thirty dragonflies in his gang,why can't his gang just do the stuff for him?" Daniel questioned angrily, "that's what I like to know."

"I think his gang is just too lazy to work." Sally guessed.

"I know! I mean look at them!" Daniel said pointing at the dragonflies.

Sally turned to look at the dragonflies that were hanging out,laughing,and having conversations as they watched the ants and grasshoppers do work.

"Those lazy bums." Sally commented.

Dot saw that Sally and Daniel were carrying the piece of food so she walked over to them.

"Hey,can I help you with this?" Dot asked.

"Sure." Daniel said.

The three of them then carried the piece of food to go beside the trunk.

Flik and Atta were finding grain for the dragonflies or any other food that dragonflies might like.

"I can't believe we're enslaved by dragonflies again!" Atta said.

"We were enslaved by dragonflies last year and now we're enslaved again!What year is this?" Flik asked rhetorically.

"I don't get it at all." Atta said, "I think those dragonflies are too lazy to work on their own."

"I think they are.' Flik said.

"I also don't think they should order the kids around either." Atta said, "they're still young."

"I know and they could get hurt." Flik replied.

* * *

Dimitri and his gang were laughing and whispering to themselves about the ants and grasshoppers and how their kids are pathetic just like their parents.

"I think all of the nymphs are pathetic." Travis said. "And Hopper is way more pathetic,I'm glad that I'm not a grasshopper or ant."

"And his mate is no prize either." Craig said.

"That outta teach them to stand up to you,huh Dimitri?" Travis nudged his brother.

"Yes." Dimitri replied, "I always hated it when someone stands up to us."

"We all do." Sandra said.

Then Sandra saw Shelby working and trying her best to get the dead fish out of walked up to Shelby and said, "I see that you're having fun."

Shelby turned around and looked at the female dragonfly that was talking to her,she wanted to tell her off,but instead she said, "go away."

"I feel sorry for you,your own parents released you out in the wild.I think it's because they think you're ugly." Sandra insulted. "and I'm surprised that the leader of the grasshoppers was a loser to pick you for his mate."

Shelby felt anger boiling up inside of her. "Look,my parents died when I was a nymph,and I was on my own and so were my and by the way,you're the one that's ugly." Shelby snarled. "And Hopper is not a loser."

Sandra gasped, "I am not ugly."

"Whatever." Shelby said, "now go away and leave me alone."

Sandra then did what Shelby said and she walked away.

"I insulted one of the grasshoppers and she stood up to me." Sandra said dully once she was where Dimitri was.

"She's a stupid locust." Dimitri said.

Travis nodded.

* * *

Shelby sighed sadly as she looked at herself in the was still upset that Sandra insulted her by calling her remembered that Hopper told her she was pretty and he was absolutely serious about that.

"Am I really ugly?" Shelby asked herself in her thoughts then said to herself, "no, has told me that I was pretty,especially Hopper."

Then Shelby went back to work.

* * *

"So,when are we going to kill the leader of the grasshoppers?" Craig asked Dimitri.

"Probably at least more than a couple of days." Dimitri answered. "Or maybe tonight."

"I can't wait." Travis said, "but wait,doesn't he have a brother?"

"Yes,I've seen 's brother is named Molt." Dimitri said.

"I thought so." Travis said.

A few hours later. . .

Hopper confronted Dimitri and told the others to be safe.

"But Hopper,it's fine!Just leave it alone." Shelby said.

"Trust me!" Hopper said.

Shelby nodded as Hopper took off to confront Dimitri.

"Dimitri!I've had it up to here with the slavery!" Hopper said.

Dimitri growled and he kicked Hopper to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hopper smirked as he grabbed a stick and hit Dimitri with it.

Dimitri punched Hopper in the and Bouncer whimpered as they hid behind their mother, ants and grasshoppers watched Hopper fight Dimitri and the dragonflies watched Dimitri defeat Hopper.

Hopper knocked Dimitri to the watched as Hopper lowered his feet down at him,preparing to squish him,but as Hopper lowered his foot to Dimitri's level,Dimitri grabbed Hopper's foot and slid him to the ground and he took a big stick and hit Hopper in the head with had his eyes closed and wasn't moving,Dimitri knew that Hopper was dead and so did the ants and grasshoppers.

Dimitri chuckled evilly as he and his gang flew inside the tree trunk.

Shelby whimpered as she put her head over Hopper's chest and she took her head off of his chest as she looked at the others is dead.

Bouncer and Lilly started to cry.

* * *

_Review._


	7. Chapter 7:Afterlife

_Chapter 7 here enjoy! Oh and btw this chapter is about Hopper in Heaven,to some of you,it's stupid I know... I had to think of something, the song I'm going to do for this chapter is Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold y'all probably never heard of it and when you review don't ask me to remove the song because I spent my life on it,it 's better if you listened to the song while reading it._

_

* * *

_

**Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you.**

Hopper woke up and everything was pure white and he realized that he was standing on a cloud and he frowned as he thought, "where am I?" Then he turned around and saw a big gold gate Hopper walked toward it and he was about to open it when someone stopped in front of him.

It was a butterfly and he had a leaf notepad in his hands.

"Excuse me,but where am I?" Hopper asked.

"Your name is Hopper right?" The butterfly asked.

"Um,yeah?" Hopper said.

"And I've heard that you changed your ways." The butterfly said.

"Yes I did,but I have one thing to ask:where am I?" Hopper said.

"Don't tell me you don't know what this place is called." The butterfly angel said.

"Actually,I don't know." Hopper admitted.

"Hello?Golden gate,cloud floors,the sky. . .you're in Bug heaven!" The angel said.

"hea---heav--- hea--- hea---heav..." Hopper stammered.

"Not heaven,Bug Heaven." The angel said.

Then the angel opened the gate and Hopper went inside to find other bugs that passed away and came to Heaven.

**Fallen into this place, just to give you a small taste of your afterlife here so stay,you'll be back here soon anyway.I see a distant light,but girl this can't be right!Such a surreal place to see, so how did this come to be?Arrived too early?**

Hopper looked at everyone that was talking to each smiled as he thought he could get used to this except he sees every bug that he doesn't know.

"It's starting to get lonely here,but I'll probably make some friends here." Hopper shrugged.

Hopper then tried to talk to every bug,but every bug that he tried to talk to gave him weird looks and backed away from him as though he was contagious,he sighed helplessly.

**And when I think of all the places I just don't belong I've come to grips with life and realize this is going to far.I don't belong here we gotta move on dear,escape from this afterlife 'cause this time I'm right to move on and on far away from here.**

Hopper thought that nobody in Bug Heaven liked him because he was once evil.

"They should know I changed my ways!" Hopper growled to himself, "they've been watching me,and now they act like I'm a piece of dirt!"

Every bug looked at him as soon as they heard Hopper say that and they just scowled at him and walked away.

"Screw all of you then." Hopper thought.

**A place of hope and no pain,perfect skies with no rain,can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you,fallen into this place,just giving you a small tase of your afterlife here so stay,you'll be back here soon anyway.**

"Hopper." A female voice called softly.

Hopper perked up and looked around for who was saying his name,he knew it was a lady,but he doesn't recognize the thought it was just a coincidence,everyone sometimes has the same name.

"There could be another Hopper." Hopper mumbled to himself.

"Hopper,come here." The female voice called again.

Hopper frowned again as he walked around,looking for a bug that called his name. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Behind you." The voice said.

Hopper turned around and he saw another grasshopper that was brown,just like him but her eyes were a darker brown,compare to his.

"Well,looks like I found you." Hopper smiled, "but who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" The female grasshopper said in a questioning way.

"Not really." Hopper shooked his head.

"When I was alive,I was pregnant with your brother in the past." The female grasshopper said.

Hopper's eyes widened, "Mom?" He said.

"Correct." Hopper's mom nodded.

**This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall) No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall) So out of place don't wanna stay,I feel wrong and that's my sign I've made up my mind!Give me your hand but realize I want to say goobye.**

"I've missed you." Hopper said.

"I missed you too,son." Hopper's mom said as she gave him a hug.

Hopper hugged his mom back, "You'll never guess what I did was good." Hopper smiled.

"I know what you did,I was watching." Hopper's mom replied.

"Figures." Hopper thought.

"I am so proud of you." Hopper's mom smiled, "you changed your ways,which was good and you helped the ants defeat the dragonflies."

"Yes." Hopper said.

**Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life.I don't belong here,I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife 'cause this time I'm right to move on and on far away from here got nothing against you and surely I miss you,this place full of peace and light,and I'd hope you might take me back inside,when the time is right!**

Hopper sighed sadly as he realized that something was not right here.

"Mom,I also got a mate,Shelby,and two kids named Bouncer and Lillian,Lilly for short though like Shelby's mom." Hopper explained in a sad way.

"I know you do,I watched everything and Shelby was the one for you." Hopper's mom said.

"Yeah,Shelby is smart,beautiful,and fun." Hopper said.

"You miss her,don't you?" Hopper's mom said.

"Yeah." Hopper nodded.

Then Hopper looked over the cloud and saw down below in the real life,he saw his dead body with Shelby,Bouncer,Lilly,Molt,Ellen,Carson,Lisa,Daniel,Sally,Flik,Atta,Dot,Harper,Sheldon,Justin,and Rose and the other ants and grasshoppers that care about him were around him,mourning.

**Loved ones back home are crying 'cause they're already missing me I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening,give me a chance to be that person I want to be (I am unbroken:I am choking on this ecstasy).**

"They miss you,Hopper." Hopper's mom spoke up.

Hopper looked at his mom for a minute then back down again and thinks that he needs to go back down to earth to be with the bugs that love and care about friends need him,his brother needs him,his brother-in-law and sisters-in law need him,his mate needs him,even his kids need him.

"What are you thinking about,sweetie?" Hopper's mom questioned.

Hopper sighed as he smiled at his mother sadly, "I'm thinking that there might be someone down there that wants me back."

**Oh Lord I'll try so hard,but you gotta let go of me (Unbreak me,unchain me,I need another chance to live!)**

"That's right." Hopper's mom said. "Hopper,it's not your time to die."

"I know," Hopper said, "but Dimitri is going to be shocked when he finds out that I'm alive and back from the dead."

"Dimitri may be surprised that you're back,but when you go back to earth you'll feel as strong as ever." Hopper's mom said.

"I need to go back to earth." Hopper finally said, "I need to make everyone happy and defeat Dimitri."

"That's the spirit Hoppy!" Hopper's mom said encouragely, "now don't just stand there,go back down to earth."

"I will,goodbye mom." Hopper said.

"Goobye Hopper." Hopper's mom said.

Then Hopper and his mom hugged, "I'll miss you." he said, "see you when I die."

"Bye." Hopper's mom said.

Then Hopper disappeared.

**I don't belong here,I gotta move on dear,escape from this afterlife 'cause this time I'm right to move on and on far away from here,got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you,this place full of peace and light**

* * *

Shelby cried in Hopper's chest and Hopper felt and heard her sobbing,he felt tears on his chest as he woke up and he saw Lilly and Bouncer asleep on the ground.

Hopper stroked Shelby's back as he said, "don't cry,everything is going to be okay."

Shelby heard the voice so she put her head up and she saw that Hopper had his eyes open and wide awake.

"You're alive!" Shelby said.

"How did you survive so fast?" Molt asked,impressed, "nobody can ever come back from the dead."

"It's a long story." Hopper replied, "and someone gave me a chance to come back down here."

"Who is it?" Lilly asked.

"Lets just say it's someone I knew since the day I was born." Hopper smiled.

"We have to stop the dragonflies." Lisa said, "we can't let them torture us again."

"You're right,we should stop them." Carson said.

"How?" Lisa asked.

"We'll think about this,but right now,lets sneak away back to Ant Island." Hopper said, "without Dimitri and his gang knowing."

Then the ants and grasshoppers sneaked away back to Ant Island,they did it fast and it only took two hours to get back everyone went to bed and fell asleep,Hopper looked at the ceiling of the anthill as though it was still heaven.

"Thanks mom." Hopper said as he knew that his mother can still hear him.

Hopper slowly fell asleep,happy that he was with everybody again.

**And I'd hope you might take me back inside when the time is right!**

* * *

_That was sad wasn't it? Review._


	8. Chapter 8:Close call

_Chapter 8 here,enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Shelby woke up the next morning with Bouncer and Lilly curled up next to her,she smiled as she remembered the day that they were born and she became a mother and Hopper became a father,ever since that Bouncer and Lilly were born she vowed to herself she won't let anything bad happen to them just like when she was a grasshopper nymph and her parents were squished by humans.

"If only my parents can see me now." Shelby thought, "they would have been proud that I got a mate and if they were still alive then they would have meet them and would be proud that they have grandchildren."

Shelby then looked to the side and she was not right here.

Hopper wasn't sleeping next to her and she didn't feel anything since last night. Shelby was worried, "Oh no." She thought worriedly and sadly, "where is Hopper?" Then Shelby looked down at her kids and said, "Bouncer,Lilly,wake up!"

"No I'm not a katydid,I'm a grasshopper." Bouncer said in his sleep and snoring.

"I want to play with the mudball!" Lilly said in her sleep as she snored.

"Kids!Wake up!" Shelby said.

"Huh?" Bouncer opened one eye. "What?" Lilly questioned as she yawned and opened her eyes sleepily.

"It's your father!" Shelby said, "he left."

"Without telling us?" Bouncer said annoyed.

Lilly now wide awake said, "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Shelby said sadly.

Then Shelby and her kids got up and went to where the other ants and grasshoppers Shelby saw Ellen with Caster and Amanda beside her. Shelby said, "Ellen,have you seen Hopper?"

"No,and I don't know where Molt is." Ellen replied.

"Guys,Carson is gone too!" Lisa said with Justin,Harper,Rose,and Sheldon beside her,crying and whimpering.

"Has anybody seen Flik?" Atta asked with her sister,Dot beside her and with Sally and Daniel by their mother's side.

"No." Ellen shooked her head.

The other female ants and grasshoppers and their kids were worried about the male ants and grasshoppers that left without telling them.

"I wonder where they have gone." Shelby said sadly, "I am worried about them."

Lilly and Bouncer,sad by their father's disappearance looked at each other and looked at their cousins and their friends,Sally and Daniel who were also sad about their dads.

Dot noticed her niece and nephew were missing Flik and so did she.

"Hmm." Dot thought.

Lilly and Bouncer noticed Dot's expression,Dot always had that thoughtful expression when she's either thinking of a plan or if she wants to be sneaky about something.

"Dot,what are you thinking?" Bouncer questioned.

Dot glanced at Bouncer, "I'm thinking that we should rescue your dad and the other kid's dads." Dot replied.

"But,how?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Dot said.

"Who could have kidnapped our husbands?" Shelby wondered.

"Probably Dimitri and his gang." Lisa shrugged.

"How can you be so sure?" Atta questioned.

"Because Hopper is enemies with Dimitri,remember?" Lisa replied.

"Yeah,but why would he want to kidnap Hopper?" Ellen questioned, "I thought that Dimitri thinks that he killed Hopper."

"I guess he heard that Hopper is still alive." Lisa shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well,whatever it is,I think we should go back there and try to get rid of the dragonflies." Shelby said.

"And get our husbands back." Ellen added.

"Now,let's move!" Shelby said as she and the other female ants and grasshoppers and the kids walked out of the anthill.

* * *

Hopper and the other male ants and grasshoppers were being tortured by Dimitri and Dimitri slapped Hopper in the head.

"Thought you could escape could you?" Dimitri sneered, "and I thought I killed you."

"Looks like you weren't close enough." Hopper spoke softly and dangerously.

Dimitri glared at him and said, "weren't close eno--!" Dimitri stopped talking for a moment before he said, "you're right,I wasn't close enough,it looks like I have to try harder."

"Look,I'd loved to stay and chat but," Hopper glanced at the other male ants and grasshoppers, "guys,we have to go!"

Then Hopper and the others escaped from Dimitri,leaving him flabbergasted.

"Get 'em!" Dimitri commanded the other dragonflies.

The dragonflies flew after the ants and dragonflies that were escaping.

"So much for Dimitri chasing after us,huh Hopper?" Molt said to his brother while running.

Hopper glared at Molt and he then smacked him in the head. "Shut up and run!" Hopper said.

"Shutting up." Molt said.

"What are we going to do now!?" Flik said to Hopper out loud over the commotion of the yelling that the other grasshoppers and ants were doing.

"I don't know!" Hopper said out loud.

"They're getting closer!" Carson said after he looked behind him and saw that the dragonflies were catching up.

Hopper kept on running and panting until he accidentally into someone.

"Ow!You just don't get it,do you?" A female voice said.

Hopper and Shelby looked at each other, "Just like how we met." Hopper smiled,chuckling.

Then the other male ants and grasshoppers stopped running and they looked at the female ants and grasshoppers that they bumped into and hugged.

"I thought I lost you,Hopper." Shelby said,hugging him.

"I thought I never see you again." Hopper said.

"Hi dad." Bouncer and Lilly said at the same time.

"Hi kids." Hopper smiled.

"Um,guys,I hate to interrupt but the dragonflies are caught up with us!" Molt exclaimed.

"Oh great," Shelby said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "what luck."

"We should hide!" Flik said.

"Or at least get out of here!" Atta said.

"Where?" Carson asked.

"Back to Ant Island!" Flik answered.

"Good idea." Carson said.

The dragonflies caught up and finally,the ants and grasshoppers ran away from the dragonflies that were gaining on ants and grasshoppers made it to Ant Island and they found some rocks to block the entrance,so they all carried the rocks and went inside the anthill and they blocked the entrance with the large rocks that they found.

"That was close." Flik panted.

"Is everybody okay?" Hopper questioned every ant and grasshopper.

"Yes." They all said in unision.

"Good." Hopper panted.

All of a sudden,they heard dragonflies buzzing outside and Hopper heard them so he said to everybody.

"Guys!Stay here,I'll be right back." Hopper said as he made his way to the enterance.

Hopper was stopped by someone grabbing his upper and lower arm and he turned to look and he saw it was Shelby.

"Oh no,you don't." Shelby said in a stern voice, "you're not stepping one foot out there."

"Shelby, I have to do this,I can't let the dragonflies attack us." Hopper said.

"You are not going out there!" Shelby said, "it's dangerous and well,you could get killed!"

"Look,Dimitri doesn't stand a chance--" Hopper started.

"Dimitri may not stand a chance,but I can't risk losing you like I almost did." Shelby argued.

"I'm doing this for you and for our family,not just our friends!" Hopper argued.

"I can't believe you're acting like this!" Shelby said, "I care about you and so do the others,and well... I don't want you to die."

"Well, me being killed is better than being enslaved by dragonflies." Hopper retorted.

"You're not serious,are you?" Shelby said worriedly.

"I'm dead serious." Hopper replied.

Shelby couldn't believe what Hopper said,it was like someone thinks that it's better being dead than alive when there is problems,tears gleamed Shelby's eyes as she said, "I can't bear to lose you."

Hopper sighed, "I understand that you lost your own flesh and blood when you were a grasshopper nymph." Hopper responded sadly, "and I went through that phase too,but I learned something after my mom died... I learned that goodbye isn't forever."

Bouncer and Lilly walked to their mom and dad,wanting to know what was going on.

"Mommy?" Lilly spoke out.

Shelby glanced at her daughter.

"Remember that one time you told us we should stand up and fight for ourselves?" Lilly said.

"Yeah and you keep on telling us that whenever someone is being mean to us, or making us feel bad, and making us look unloyal." Bouncer spoke up, "why aren't you telling us that now?"

Shelby sighed sadly, "I guess I just don't want anything bad happening to the ones I love." Shelby said sadly.

"Sometimes you can't hold back the things you love." Ellen said to her sister, "yes,it was really painful when our mom and dad passed away, but we moved on and tried to make ourselves happy."

Shelby nodded,agreeing.

"Listen,I have to defeat Dimitri,it's the only way." Hopper said.

"I'm coming with you." Shelby said.

"No,you have to stay with the kids." Hopper said.

"But Hopper--" Shelby started.

"Trust me." Hopper said.

Shelby sighed, "okay."

Then the two of them kissed each other on the lips.

"Ewww." Bouncer and Lilly said at the same time.

Hopper and Shelby looked at their kids, Hopper kept walking toward the entrance and pushed the rocks out of the way and got smiled and thought, "he's so brave." but her smile faded and realized that something wasn't right.

* * *

Hopper was outside and he saw that the dragonflies were floating in the air.

"So,you managed to get out and fight." Dimitri smirked.

"It was my choice." Hopper responded.

"Well,prepare to die!" Dimitri hissed.

Dimitri flew towards Hopper to punch him in the face,but Hopper stopped his fist from punching him and Hopper threw Dimitri away and Dimitri landed in the walked toward the grass fields,but didn't see Dimitri,Hopper was confused,he looked around trying to find him until something kicked him in the back and he fell down.

"Fooled you,didn't I?" Dimitri called to him.

Hopper growled,he got up painfully and he shoved Dimitri.

Dimitri got up and he shoved Hopper into the tree and Hopper fell from the tree and onto the was about to get up when Dimitri used his foot to keep him still then he raised his was about to squish Hopper until something lunge at him and made him fall.

Hopper got up and looked at someone who stopped Dimitri and he saw it was a gray grasshopper that was sort of blackish and she had sort of pinkish stripes.

"Shelby?" Hopper questioned as he walked toward her, "I told you to wait with the kids."

"I couldn't let you handle this on your own,so I'm staying with you and helping you fight,you got that?" Shelby warned.

"Fine." Hopper said.

Then Shelby hit Dimitri hard on the arm and Dimitri kicked her down and attacked was bruised and in eyes were closed and she didn't seem to move a limb.

"Shelby!" Hopper exclaimed as he sat by her side.

Tears gleamed in Hopper's eyes and he felt worried for his looked at Dimitri angrily, "You're going to pay for this!"

"Ooh,I'm so scared." Dimitri said mockingly as he flew away.

Hopper sighed as he looked down at Shelby opened her eyes and stroked his hands, "It's going to be okay,sweetie." She said weakly.

"You're hurt." Hopper said sadly.

Shelby smiled at him and everything blacked out.

* * *

Shelby was laying down in the room and she woke up,dazed and confused and she felt looked around her and saw the kids sleeping and some of the ants and grasshoppers were either sleeping or having conversations.

Shelby looked at her left side and saw that Hopper was chuckled to herself as she patted Hopper's hand, "Wake up,sleepyhead."

Hopper woke up and said happily, "you're alive?" Shelby nodded.

"Hey guys,come here! Shelby's okay." Hopper said.

Lilly and Bouncer heard what Hopper said. "Mama!" Lilly and Bouncer said at once as they hugged Shelby.

"Thank goodness,you're okay." Ellen said, "I was starting to get worried."

"Well,I'm okay now." Shelby smiled.

"We thought you were going to die." Carson exclaimed, "you scared me."

Then Shelby's nieces and nephews hugged her as well.

"I'm happy that you're still alive auntie Shelby." Caster said.

"Me too." Said Amanda.

Shelby chuckled and said, "And I'm glad I'm with all of you."

"Hey Shelby," Atta said, "are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay." Shelby said as she sat up, "in fact, I'm more than okay I'm fi--" Shelby layed back down again when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, "ow!"

"What's wrong?" Bouncer asked,worried "does your head hurt?"

"No,it's not my head." Shelby answered, "it's my stomach and it hurts really bad,I'm not even hungry."

"Come on,get up." Hopper insisted, "I think your stomach hurting means something,lets take you to the medical chamber just in case."

"Can we come?" Bouncer and Lilly said at the same time.

"Sure." Hopper said.

Then the four of them went to the medical chamber and they greeted Doctor Flora.

"Hi." Doctor Flora said, "Shelby I heard that you passed out,are you okay now?"

"I'm fine." Shelby said, "Except for my stomach hurting,what does it mean?"

"Well,the last time you were here,you said the same thing that you're saying now." Doctor Flora said.

"Yeah,but this time,what does it mean?" Shelby asked.

"You're pregnant." Doctor Flora answered.

"Preg-what?" Bouncer and Lilly said at the same time.

"Pregnant." Hopper said.

"What's that?" Lilly asked.

"Pregnant is a female bugs thing and pregnant or gravid means that a female is having a baby." Hopper explained.

"Cool." Bouncer said, "does that happen in boys too?"

"Nope,just girls." Hopper said.

"So does it mean that when I have a mate someday,I will become pregnant?" Lilly questioned.

"It's a possibility." Hopper answered.

"You two are going to be a big brother and sister." Shelby said to Bouncer and Lilly.

"I can't wait." Bouncer said.

"Lets tell everybody." Lilly said.

Then the four of them left and said bye to doctor Flora.

* * *

_That was long.R&R._


	9. Chapter 9:Ideas

This is my next chapter,enjoy!

* * *

The grasshopper nymphs and baby ants were asleep in separate chambers for the night and the adults are thinking on how to get rid of the dragonflies once again.

"Alright,so we tried to get rid of Dimitri and his gang last year and it didn't work." Hopper said, "does anyone have any new ideas? And speak up,there are no bad ideas."

"I'm thinking we could put leaves on ourselves,pretend we're monsters and then scare the dragonflies away." Molt suggested.

"Bad idea." Hopper exclaimed.

"But,you said there were no bad ideas!" Molt pointed out.

"I know I said that there were no bad ideas." Hopper said, "and the reason I said that this idea is bad because monsters don't exist and probably the dragonflies won't be fooled by it."

"Oh,right." Molt said sadly.

"How about we get bug spray." Carson suggested.

"Um. . ." Hopper started, "we could,but I'm not sure. Grasshoppers and ants are bugs too then the bug spray will kill us as well."

"Darn." Carson grumbled.

"How about we spook the dragonflies,you know to make sound affects when we tell scary stories." Flik suggested. "but it could be a bad idea. . ."

"No wait!" Hopper interrupted, "actually,it's not a bad idea and we all can be scary. . .sometimes."

"What spooky story should we tell?" Shelby questioned.

"Something that eats dragonflies around midnight and if they don't go away;they will be cursed forever." Hopper said.

"And then we attack them?" Carson said.

"Yes." Hopper nodded, "then we attack them."

"This is going to be fun." Carson laughed, "we get to freak out the dragonflies and make them go away!"

"Wow,it's like giving them a taste of their own medicine." Molt replied.

"We are giving them a taste of their own medicine." Hopper said, "duh!"

"Okay,okay." Molt said, "I didn't know that,gee."

"Wait,we should include the kids in this part of the plan." Lisa said, "so they'll know about it and have fun scaring the dragonflies."

"We are going to talk to the kids about it and include them in the plan." Atta said.

"We should,but they're asleep right now,we have to wait till morning." Flik said.

"Which reminds us." Ellen said, "we should go to bed as well."

Then the grasshoppers and ants got up and went to their own chambers of where the kids are sleeping and soon,they all dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry if this was short.R&R

Author's note:I know telling spooky stories to dragonflies and then attacking them is stupid,but I was just bored.


	10. Chapter 10:supplies for a scary story

Alright,here we go,on with the story

* * *

The ants and grasshoppers were thinking of a scary story to tell the dragonflies so they can leave them alone and not come back to Ant Island ever again. It's been two and a half months since the dragonflies were torturing the ants and grasshoppers. Well,on the bright side;Hopper and Shelby were expecting another grasshopper nymph to be born.

"Dad,where do babies come from?" Bouncer and Lilly questioned one day.

Hopper looked at his son and daughter,not saying anything,but thinking of how to say it.

"Um,your mother will be mad if I told you two where babies come from." Hopper said.

"Please." Lilly begged.

Hopper sighed, "Okay,I'll tell you, you know how mother nature creates something?"

"Yes." Bouncer said.

"Well,see babies come from heaven." Hopper said.

"You really don't know,do you?" Bouncer said.

"Why don't I tell you two-- when you're older." Hopper said.

Bouncer and Lilly sighed sadly.

"So,what scary story are we going to tell the dragonflies?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah,and what will happen to them that will scare them away?" Bouncer added.

"We're going to take either slippery,sharp,or some kind of sticks that will make them trip and fell then we attack them." Hopper said.

Shelby walked in the room and said, "so, are you three coming up with scary story ideas?"

"Yes." Hopper replied.

"Okay." Shelby said. "So what is the scary story plan?"

"We just include sound effects and any other objects that we can find around here to scare them away." Hopper said.

"Like what?" A voice said.

The four grasshoppers turned and they saw Flik,Atta,Sally,Daniel,Molt,Ellen,Caster, Amanda,Carson,Lisa,Rose,Justin,Harper,and Sheldon coming in the room.

"Just anything we could find." Hopper shrugged, "that's all."

"We could get a tasmanian devil." Molt suggested.

"We're not in Austrailia,bro." Hopper said,shaking his head.

"You know I'm not good at geometry!" Molt said.

Hopper stunned, "right." He said slowly.

"And you're not good at vocabulary either." Carson scoffed.

"Carson,not in front of the kids." Lisa whispered,noticing the kids looking at Carson.

"Right,sorry." Carson said.

"Look,we just need a scary animal that lives here." Shelby said.

"We could get an eagle." Flik said then he remembered, "Oh, wait, they're endangered-- never mind."

"And I'm scared of birds." Hopper included.

"We could dress up as bears and scare dragonflies away." Bouncer said.

"Wait,do bears eat dragonflies?" Lilly asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes,for the ideas were came up with something in his head then said, "Why don't we use snakes? Snakes eat dragonflies."

"Oh yeah,why didn't I think of that?" Sally questioned.

"Because you're stupid." Daniel said to his sister.

"What!?"

"Never mind."

Sally sneered at her brother.

"Daniel,it's not polite to call someone stupid." Atta said.

"So anyway," Hopper started, "we could dress up as snakes for props and for sound effects;we can make growling and hissing noises."

"How do we make the snakes?" Caster asked.

"I think we get some socks from the junkyard and--" Amanda started.

"No way I'm going to wear smelly socks!" Caster frowned.

"Don't be such a baby." Amanda sighed.

"I'm not a baby!" Caster retorted.

"Caster,sweetie,it's part of the plan." Ellen said.

"But mom,I don't want to get dirty and smelly." Caster said.

"We'll spray air freshener--how about that?" Ellen asked.

"Okay." Caster said.

"Who is going to the junk yard?" Atta said.

None of them spoke,Hopper,Molt,Carson,and Flik said at the same time, "we'll do it."

"Okay." Atta replied. "but,do it after sunset and before dark because humans don't go out at that time in the junk yard."

* * *

Review.


	11. Chapter 11:The junk yard

Alright,I'm picking up to where we left off so,enjoy!

* * *

It was sunset and before dark,so Molt,Hopper,Carson,and Flik were heading off to the junk yard to get anything for the fake snake for the scary story and Molt, Hopper,Carson,and Flik were being careful as they dodged humans walking by.

"Wow,look at all this junk." Molt commented as he searched for some socks.

"Yeah and other types of trash that humans thought were uncool,so they throw it away." Flik said.

When the four of them continued walking,and on the way, they saw something asleep on the old mattress and snoring,and attached with a chain, and a spiked collar. The animal that was asleep was a big bull dog.

"Guys,keep quiet." Hopper whispered.

"What is that thing?" Molt asked.

"I don't know,but it looks big and ferocious." Hopper replied.

"Lets go find something quick before this thing wakes up." Carson whispered.

The four of them tiptoed past the sleeping dog,being careful of where they're stepping.

"Hey guys,look." Flik whispered as he pointed at the clothes line of socks across from the trailer.

"Socks!" Hopper,Molt,and Carson said in a loud whisper.

Then Hopper,Molt,and Carson flew up to where the socks are and they're trying to figure out how to get the socks unhooked from the pins.

"Okay,guys!" Flik said in a loud whisper, "get the socks out of there."

Hopper,Molt,and Carson looked at Flik then at the socks for a minute before they tugged at the socks, and try pulling them out of the hooks, and they pulled and pulled until they stopped and the three of them sighed.

"Guys,is everything okay up there?" Flik asked.

"Everything is fine,but the socks won't budge." Hopper said.

"Just push down on the clothespin and then the socks will come down." Flik instructed.

Hopper,Molt,and Carson stood on the clothesline and they pushed down on the clothespin, only it won't move,so Carson looked down at Flik and shaked his head and shrugged, "It won't work." Carson said.

Flik sighed dramatically, "Oh come on! Is it really that hard?" Then Flik climbed on the trailer's walls and onto the clothesline and when he got to where Hopper,Molt,and Carson is he said, "this is how you do it." then he pushed down on the clothespin hard and the sock fell to the ground.

"Oh." Hopper nodded, "so that's how you do it."

"Yeah." Flik said.

Then the four of them worked all night to get all of the socks down from the clothespins and they gathered everything they needed.

When they grabbed everything they could carry,they contiuned walking. Molt stopped and stared at the record player and thought, "Cool."

Hopper,Carson,and Flik were walking,not noticing that Molt was falling behind and were having a conversation about how they can't wait to see the look on Dimitri and his gang's faces when they freak out by the sound effects and props for it.

"It will be amusing!" Flik said, "I can imagine their faces now."

"Yeah," Carson smiled, "and we'll win and be free!"

"This is gonna be good." Hopper smirked, "right Molt?"

But Hopper's smirk faded when he saw that Molt was not behind him and Flik and Carson looked behind them and they saw that Molt wasn't behind them either.

"Molt?" Hopper worries, "where are you?"

"I think he fell behind." Carson said, "come on."

The three of them then walked back to find Molt. When they reached where Molt is,they saw that Molt was looking at the record player.

"Molt!" Hopper exclaimed.

"Huh!?" Molt said,startled, "oh,hi guys."

"Molt,what are you doing?" Carson asked.

"I'm just looking at this cool record player." Molt answered, "I can't believe humans would throw this away."

"Molt,this is no time to fool around," Hopper said, "We have to get out of here before that big,ferocious thing wakes up." Hopper pointed at the dog that they walked past by to get the socks earlier.

"Molt, we have to get going." Flik said, "Our mates,friends,and kids are waiting for us."

"I wonder if it still works." Molt wondered, not listening to Carson,Hopper,and Flik.

Molt was going to turn the handle when Hopper said, "Molt,don't!"

It was too late, as soon as Molt turned the handle and not listening to Carson,Hopper,and Flik,the record player played: **I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE,YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DE-- **

Molt quickly turned it off. "Hey guys,big butts. Heh heh."

"Oy vey." Hopper shooked his head. (Shark Tale reference for this part,I know)

The dog suddenly woke and growled and he turned to the four bugs that were by the record player and Hopper,Carson,Molt,and Flik screamed and they ran away from the dog.

"Molt,this is all your fault!" Hopper said in between pants.

"Hey,I can't help it if I'm curious." Molt said in between pants.

The dog broke free from his chain and he chased after Hopper,Molt,Carson,and Flik.

"He's gaining on us!" Flik said.

As they kept on running,they saw a big brown cardboard box that could hide them.

"Guys, in here!" Carson said.

Then the four of them went inside the cardboard box and tried to keep well hidden.

"Okay,he won't catch us now." Flik said in between pants.

The dog outside was sniffing the box and was about to tear it apart when a teenage boy from the trailer called, "hey Spike! Come here boy!"

Spike panted and he ran inside the trailer, "That's a good dog." The teenage boy said,petting his dog and closing the door.

"Oh,so that's a dog." Molt said.

"Who cares? It's your fault the dog chased after us." Hopper said in a dangerous tone.

"How was I supposed to know?" Molt said.

"Because the music is too loud on the record player you dolt!" Hopper retorted. "What's the matter with you!?"

"Nothing!" Molt retorted back.

"You guys are acting like kids," Carson said to Hopper and Molt as he scoffed.

Hopper and Molt quickly stopped arguing.

"Okay,lets go back to Ant Island before the human lets his dog out again." Flik said.

The four of them then walked back to Ant Island, carrying the socks and being fast at getting out of the junk yard.

* * *

Review.


	12. Chapter 12:Preparations

_Hi again sorry that it took so long I was busy with my other stories,but now I'm picking up to where we left off so,enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Flik,Hopper,Molt,and Carson were carrying the props to scare the dragonflies away when they tell the scary story and they were all looking foward to it. The walk back to Ant Island was only about two hours away.

"This stuff is heavy." Molt said.

"Oh come on!" Hopper said, "is it that heavy,really?"

Molt,tired of his brother not really caring how things are with him doing something difficult said sarcastically, "Ha ha ha,very funny Hoppy."

"Hey guys,I didn't think about this but,what are we going to use to hide the sock felt so the dragonflies won't know it's a phony?" Flik questioned.

Hopper thought about this for a moment then after a few minutes of thinking,he said, "We should get some brown leaves or something like that to hide the white parts;that way the dragonflies won't notice a thing."

"But what if the leaves break off?" Carson brought up.

"Uhh, then there would be nothing we could do about it?" Hopper said slightly.

"We could use mud." Flik shrugged.

"That's good,mud can stain socks and besides,the leaves and other materials that we're using might stick to it." Hopper agreed.

The four of them stopped talking about how they could make the socks be in color,but what they couldn't decide on what snake they should be and Hopper suggested that it could be a Boa Constrictor.

They were all finally at Ant Island and they walked inside the anthill to the big room of Ant Island where the other ants and grasshoppers were chatting.

Atta,Lisa,Shelby,Ellen,and the kids saw Hopper,Flik,Molt,and Carson come in and they brought the socks that they carried.

"Yeah,I think this'll do." Atta replied as she examined the length of the socks.

"You boys did a great job." Lisa said.

"Thanks." Carson said.

"Wait,how are our arms and legs supposed to go through the socks?" Caster questioned.

"Snakes don't have arms or legs,stupid." Bouncer insulted but when he saw Hopper,Shelby,Ellen,and Molt glaring at him disapprovingly, Bouncer quickly said to Caster, "sorry."

"Wait,so how are we going to move in the socks?" Lilly wondered. "Without using our hands or feet?"

"We'll try to figure it out." Hopper said.

"I can't wait to scare the dragonflies." Amanda said enthusiastically.

"Me too." Rose said.

"When are we going to make the dragonflies come over here?" Sally asked.

"When we know that the snakes are finished." Flik answered.

"Can we work on it now?" Harper said.

"Yes." Carson said, "we can. What do you think Hopper?"

"Of course we can," Hopper nodded, "The faster we start,the faster we're done."

Then Hopper announced to everyone in the anthill that they're going to start to work on the snakes,so they each divided up into groups,gathered leaves,mud,and other supplies and began working on the snake. They all figured out how to move around in the socks. Soon,everyone was done and it only took three hours. They all hid it behind tall grasses. Atta and Hopper decided that they should all wait until the next night.

Everyone then went to sleep as soon as all of the snakes were done,excited for the next day.

* * *

_Review._

_I know that it's a little rushed,but it's almost my bedtime._


	13. Chapter 13:The story

_Hi I'm back again,enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay,so who is going to get Dimitri and his gang to come over here?" Atta said that night.

"I'll do it!" Molt said.

"And I'll help you talk to them Molt," Hopper said, "since mom told us on her deathbed to look out for each other."

"That's fine,Hop." Molt shrugged.

The two brothers then flew off to go to the pond to get the dragonflies to come to Ant Island.

"All right kids,get into position." Flik said.

"Okay." The kids said at once and they all gathered in the sock that they made as the snake.

"Right,now half of you are going to get in position to fight the dragonflies." Atta said to the other ants and grasshoppers. "Storytellers and listeners,gather on the log."

Shelby,Ellen,Lisa,Atta and the other female ants and grasshoppers sat on the log and each of them collected some sticks and made a fire while the male ants and grasshoppers got their big sticks to beat the dragonflies. They hid behind the tall grasses.

* * *

Hopper and Molt finally found the pond of where the dragonflies lived and before they could talk Dimitri and his gang to come back to Ant Island,Hopper said to Molt, "Okay, since I'm the smart one, let me do the talking."

"Why?" Molt asked.

"Because you're not good at explaining." Hopper answered.

"Can I help you in some cases?" Molt said.

"Fine." Hopper said, "but remember:let me do most of the talking,okay?"

"Okay." Molt replied.

Then they finally found Dimitri and Dimitri was looking up at Hopper and Molt in a challenging way, "what do you two want?"

"Yeah,I bet you want to fight dontcha?" Travis challenged. Dimitri nudged him on the elbow.

"No,we don't want to fight." Hopper shooked his head, "we just want you and your gang to come back to Ant Island because we got cool stories to tell you."

"Yeah." Molt nodded. "They're good stories and they're also cool. Like what my brother said."

Dimitri paused at this and he looked at his gang then back at the two grasshopper brothers, after a few minutes of silence, he finally said, "sure."

"Okay,great! Follow us." Molt said.

Then Hopper and Molt flew in the air with Dimitri and his gang following them. Dimitri flew up to Hopper and Molt and he said, "I hope you two aren't lying to me about the stories." He said coldly. "You know what happens when someone lies to me."

Then Dimitri flew right back to his gang.

"That was scary." Molt said.

"Yeah." Hopper nodded.

When they were finally at Ant Island, Hopper and Molt took a seat since they were the story tellers.

"This better be good!" Dimitri said stubbornly when he and his gang sat down on the ground.

There was silence until Hopper finally started out, "It was a dark,rain,and stormy night;it happened on a night like this. There was a monster that haunted this place and it was a giant Boa Constrictor!"

"What's a Boa Constrictor?" Travis asked Dimitri.

"It's a snake,now shut up." Dimitri whispered coldly.

Hopper looked at Molt,telling him it was his turn.

"The giant Boa Constrictor haunts every bug that used to make the other bugs slaves." Molt responded. "And he kills the bug that are like that."

Dimitri's gang shivered and were starting to get scared when they heard that,but Dimitri wasn't frightened at all. "Pfft, big deal!" Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"This is no laughing matter." Ellen said. "They say that the giant Boa Constrictor haunts you for the rest of your life."

There was now hissing and Dimitri suddenly felt scared, "Wha---wha---what was that?" Dimitri stammered.

"That is the sound of the big snake." Molt answered in a spooky tone, "it sounds like it's about to eat you."

Dimitri gulped, "continue on."

"The snake captures the first bad bug that they could find." Lisa responded.

All of a sudden,the 'real' Boa Constrictor appeared and it grabbed Hopper by the legs.

"Let go of me you stupid reptile!" Hopper said.

"Hopper!" Shelby,Lisa,Molt,Ellen,and Atta exclaimed.

"It's okay,go on without me!" Hopper reached out his hand as the 'snake' took him away.

Shelby,Lisa,Molt,and Ellen went after Hopper.

"Yeah,so do you dragonflies want to be next?" Atta questioned in a challenged way.

"I-I'm not scared." Dimitri lied.

Then the snake crawled out and it scared the dragonflies, and the ants and grasshoppers pretended to be scared, and they ran for their lives. The male ants and grasshoppers jumped from their hiding places and they attacked the dragonflies. The dragonflies flew away from Ant Island. Pretty soon, most of the dragonflies left Ant Island except for Dimitri who was frozen and he couldn't move.

Hopper then appeared with Shelby,Lisa,Molt,and Ellen with the 'snake' next to them.

The kid ants and grasshoppers got out of the fake snake.

"You-you tricked me!" Dimitri said pointing angrily at Hopper.

Hopper growled and he shoved Dimitri to the ground and Dimitri got up,but Hopper's foot was on Dimitri's head.

"I swear,if you come back here again, I'll kill you!" Hopper said harshly then he grabbed Dimitri's antenna and said, "Now get out!"

Then Hopper put Dimitri down and Dimitri got up and walked back to the pond.

* * *

"That was great!" Flik said happily.

"That was priceless." Ellen chuckled.

"Yay! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Bouncer,Lilly,Caster,Amanda,Justin,Harper,Rose,Sheldon,Sally,and Daniel chanted as they danced in the circle.

"All's well that ends well." Shelby smiled. Then Shelby breathed and groaned.

"Shelby,are you okay?" Carson asked, worried about his sister.

"I think my water broke." Shelby gasped as she breathed.

"We need to get you to the medical chamber,now!" Hopper said.

"Mommy are you okay?" Lilly and Bouncer asked.

"I'm fine." Shelby said through her pants, "I'm just giving birth!"

* * *

In the medical chamber. . .

Shelby was breathing and gasping and squeezing Hopper's hand,for giving birth was more complicated than last time.

"Okay Shelby,you've done this before." Carson encouraged, "you can do it!"

"You're not helping here!" Shelby shouted.

"Okay, okay, geez." Carson said.

"Shelby,now calm down." Hopper said gently.

"You tell me to calm down one more time,I'm going to kill you!" Shelby threatened dangerously.

"You're really not going to kill me. I can guarantee that." Hopper replied.

"Whatever." Shelby scoffed.

"You did it last time." Flik said, "just push."

Shelby breathed and she pushed.

"The baby is almost here." Atta said.

"Yeah, you're doing great." Lisa smiled.

"You sound just like Molt." Shelby pointed out.

Lisa smirked at Molt.

"I know I already said that." Molt said, "but still."

"Sis, now take another deep breath and push, the baby is almost out." Ellen said calmly.

Shelby took another deep breath,still squeezing Hopper's hand,she pushed and the baby was finally out.

* * *

"I'm tired of waiting." Bouncer said.

"Bouncer, just calm down." Lilly said.

"Fine." Bouncer said dully.

Their cousins and friends were waiting till someone says that they could come in and after a few mintues later,Lisa got the kids and said, "Okay all of you can come in now."

When the kids came in,they saw that Shelby still had beads of sweat and she was smiling tiredly.

"Mama!" Bouncer and Lilly said at the same time as they ran up to hug their mother.

"Hey kids." Shelby greeted as she hugged her kids back.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Bouncer said.

Doctor Flora came in the room with something in the leaf, "here you go." Doctor Flora said, handing the leaf covering to Shelby.

Shelby smiled as she tiredly took it and she opened the leaf which revealed a baby grasshopper.

"It's a boy." Shelby whispered.

Bouncer,Lilly,Caster,Amanda,Justin,Harper,Rose,and Sheldon smiled as they saw the newborn that was inside.

The baby was asleep in his mother's arms;the baby looked a lot like his mother with his sort of stripes across his back that was a little pinkish and you can barely see them,the rest of body was a medium gray on some had sort of sandy brown skin with a little bit of hazelnut colored spots, like what Hopper has and when he opened his eyes, he had brown eyes the color of chocolate.

"Aw,he is so cute!" Lilly cooed as she tickled her new brother.

The newborn boy giggled as he grabbed his sister's fingers.

"What are you going to call him?" Amanda asked.

Shelby looked at Hopper and they both smiled on what they thought of for a name.

"I think I'll name him Leaper." Shelby responded.

Leaper made baby noises as he held at his arms to see his father.

"Looks like Leaper wants to see me." Hopper said as he took the baby from Shelby.

"Hi there,little one." Hopper greeted as Leaper giggled.

Doctor Flora came back with another baby and she handed the baby to Shelby.

"Hey Bouncer, looks like we have another sibling." Lilly whispered, Bouncer nodded.

Shelby uncovered the leaf off of the baby. "It's a girl." Shelby said.

The baby grasshopper looked a little like Hopper when you look real close on her skin,you can see the sandy brown color,except there was some gray and she had a little bit pinkish stripes on her back, she was sort of close to grayish-brown and she had Hopper's eyes.

The baby woke up and she saw her older brother and sister and she smiled at them.

Hopper looked at his daughter and said, "she is beautiful."

"Dad,is this how you were when me and Lilly were born?" Bouncer asked.

"Yes." Hopper answered then to Shelby he said, "what are we going to name her?"

"I think I'm going to name her Katlyn," Shelby answered.

"That's a good name." Amanda said.

It was a good day, the dragonflies never came back again and Shelby had new twins named: Leaper and Katlyn,


	14. Chapter 14:Sharing memories

_Okay this is my last chapter for my story. I will write another story about Hopper in his childhood years I just don't know when though. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Hopper and Shelby watched happily as their nieces and nephews and their son and daughter played with their newborn babies. Things were great since Dimitri is never coming back to Ant Island again. However, Hopper and Shelby recalled something.

"Hey Shelby?" Hopper finally said.

"Yes?" Shelby responded.

"Do you remember when we met?" Hopper said.

Shelby nodded, "I could never forget that day."

"It seems like that it wasn't the first time we met." Hopper replied.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked.

"What I mean is that I remember something a long time ago." Hopper explained.

"Well, now that you mentioned it; so do I." Shelby said.

"I'll tell you of how we actually met." Hopper said as he remembered that he didn't think about something when he first met Shelby and it was a long time ago.

"I quite believe you." Shelby said.

"Well, when I was a nymph." Hopper started, "I remembered how I was blind in my right eye, and there was another nymph that was female and was around my age,and she used to be sad that I was blind in my right eye,but she cheered me up."

Shelby perked when she heard what Hopper said and she remembered that she had a friend when she was younger and she used to play with him until her parents died and she left him. She remembered seeing the cloudy part in Hopper's eye when she and Hopper were nymphs, she knew deep down that when they met a couple of years ago he looked familiar to her and it reminded her of her friend.

"You know something?" Shelby responded.

"What?" Hopper asked.

"Everything is coming back to me and deep down,I knew you looked familiar when we met." Shelby admitted.

"Huh?" Hopper said, confused.

"I remember a boy that I knew about twenty years ago and he told me that there was something wrong with his eye." Shelby said, "when he was almost eaten by a bird and he told me he was scared of birds."

Hopper perked. He was afraid of birds and he was almost eaten by one; not only that, but he remembered the name of the female grasshopper. Shelby. She was his old friend when they were kids and before Shelby ran away from home because it was full of memories, he thought he would never see her again. He remembered that she told him that her parents died and that she was leaving.

"Everything is clear to me now." Hopper gasped, "I finally recognize you Shelby."

"I recognize you too." Shelby said.

"I was sad that you had to leave when your parents died when we were nymphs." Hopper said.

"I'm here again Hopper." Shelby said.

"I missed you when you left." Hopper replied.

"I missed you too." Shelby said. "Now I promise never to leave you again."

* * *

_This is my last chapter,and yes Shelby and Hopper didn't recognize each other until they told each other their life story, and they finally remembered that they met when they were nymphs and they both knew that deep down they looked familiar to each other and they didn't realize it till now. Shelby is going to be a nymph in my next story of Hopper's childhood and they actually met. It took only at least a couple of years to recognize each other._

_Review._

_P.S. I know that it might be rushed,but it is almost my bedtime._


End file.
